Caleb Subramanian (TV Series)
Dr. Caleb Subramanian, more commonly referred to as "Dr. S." is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown The only thing known is that Caleb was a doctor and has special medical knowledge and training. Besides that, nothing is known about his life before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Dr. Subramanian is seen greeting Daryl in the prison's yard under a tent while reading. "Infected" Dr. Subramanian is seen inside the prison talking to Rick, Tyreese, Hershel, Sasha, Bob, and Daryl about the illness affecting the prison group. He says it's a type of flu and mentions that it spreads quickly. Dr. Subramanian also explains how the illness spreads. "Isolation" Dr. Subramanian is seen treating a survivor who eventually dies from sickness, and kills him before reanimation. When Sasha falls ill, she starts looking for Caleb, until she finds out that he also has come down with the sickness. Since Caleb is no longer able to treat people, Hershel volunteers to fill his role. When Hershel is comforting Caleb, he accidentally coughs blood on Hershel's face and tells him he shouldn't be in there with him. "Indifference" Dr, Subramanian does not appear in this episode. "Internment" Dr. Subramanian makes IVs for the infected survivors, despite his rapidly deteriorating condition. He reveals to Hershel that he brought several shotguns with him for the inevitable. He shrugs off Hershel's attempts to persuade him that things aren't bad. Later, during the chaos after several survivors reanimate, Hershel runs to his cell for help, only to find that he has died and reanimated. Hershel reluctantly breaks his arm, and stabs him through the eye. After the chaos dies down, he comes back to Caleb's cell and closes his other eye before opening his bible and reading through it, however Hershel breaks down and starts crying over the loss of his friend and the other prison residents. Killed By *The Flu (Alive) Caleb was one of those who became infected by the flu. As time passed, his health gradually deteriorated despite Hershel's best efforts to keep him well. Caleb ultimately succumbed to the flu and died while locked in his cell. *Hershel Greene (Zombified) When Hershel goes to his cell for help, a reanimated Caleb attacks him through the cell bars. Hershel breaks his arm, then stabs a knife into Caleb's left eye socket, putting him down. Later, after the chaos has ended, Hershel goes to his cell, strokes his head, and begins to cry. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dr. Subramanian has killed: *At least one prison survivor (Before Reanimation) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Hershel Greene Dr. Subramanian is seen conversing with Rick, Daryl, Hershel, and Bob about the unknown flu and explains how Charlie likely died noticing blood leaking from his eyes and nose and a lack of bites. Rick then mentions Patrick's similar condition. When Caleb is sick, Hershel gives him some herb tea, hoping that it will help with the symptoms. They briefly talk, showing that they have a good relationship with each other. When Hershel discovers Caleb as a zombie, he stabs him in the head. He is later seen with his Bible over the doctor's bed and begins to cry over the loss of his friend. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Caleb's last name, "Subramanian", is part of the last name belonging to the actor who portrays him, "Balasubramanian". ru:Субраманиан Category:Medics Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads